Une chance sur l'infini
by Wolfund
Summary: On considère que dans un nombre infini on va trouver n'importe qu'elle type de séquence de chiffre, comme par exemple le code génétique d'un humain pris au hasard. Plus on avance dans le nombre plus la chance de voir l'occurrence apparaitre diminue (donc - infini) mais plus sa probabilité augmente (donc se rapproche de 1). Et vous savez ce que ça fait d'être cette chance ?
1. Première entrée

Un splendide ciel bleu, accompagné d'une poignée de nuages paresseux est la première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux. Je suis allongé dans un lit de verdure aux herbes hautes. Je remarque également à ma droite un arbre planté fièrement dans ce qui semble être une plaine légèrement vallonnée.

Premier constat de la journée : ce n'est absolument pas l'endroit de mon dernier souvenir conscient. C'était plus de ruine, poussière et les arbres de la région avaient depuis longtemps brûlés. Donc, par les couilles de Raspoutine, où est-ce que je me trouve encore ?

Je me redresse alors tout en vérifiant mon équipement et mon état de santé. Mon armure est visiblement en bon état hormis les éraflures des combats de la semaine passée, je dispose d'encore suffisamment de munitions pour une bonne journée d'affrontement, mon sabre d'officier est toujours là et les batteries de l'armure sont à moitié pleine et déjà en recharge donc la non plus, pas de soucie. Niveau santé physique, hormis quelques bleus, on est bon aussi. Santé mental, bon on ne va pas s'étaler j'ai autre chose à faire.

« Athéna ? » j'attends quelque instant puis une voix digitalisée avec un vague accent féminin me répond.

« Oui mon capitaine ? »

« Géolocalisation »

« Bien mon capitaine, géolocalisation en cours … géolocalisation échouée … tentative de radiolocalisation … tentative échoué … tentative de triangulation … tentative échoué … recherche de fréquence radio de la compagnie … recherche infructueuse … tentative de connexion au QG régimentaire … tentative échoué … tentative de connexion au QG Brigade … tentative échoué … tentative de connexion au Haut Commandement … tentative échoué … tentative de connexion aux fréquences d'urgences … tentative échoué … tentative de connexion sur n'importe quelle fréquence … silence complet monsieur. »

« Silence complet ? » je demande d'une voix tendue.

« Nous sommes seuls monsieur. »

Il s'écoule plusieurs longues secondes avant que mon cerveau ne digère complètement l'information donnés par l'ordinateur. Seuls ? Isolés en territoire inconnu probablement aux mains de l'ennemie ? EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UNE PUTAIN DE PLAINE ? Je m'accroupis en prenant en main mon fusil dont j'ôte la sécurité, je me sers de ma boussole pour déterminer le nord et commencer une marche à pas redoublé dans cette direction, en jetant des coups d'œils permanents aux alentours.

Effectivement je me trouve dans une vaste plaine, peuplée de quelques arbres, des chênes apparemment. Les petites collines me permettent de me déplacer dans une relative sécurité, troquant ma visibilité pour de la discrétion. Je finis par tomber sur une route de terre battue, pesant le pour et le contre rapidement, je choisi de ne pas rester sur la route mais, de la suivre parallèlement, on verra bien où j'arrive en espérant ne pas tomber dans un guet-apens.

Le soleil est à son zénith et je commence à avoir faim alors je décide de m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre plutôt bien placé pour observer la route. Alors que je commence à manger ma ration, un lapin, oui un lapin, sort de sa tanière à deux mètres de moi. Nous nous regardons interdits, surpris l'un et l'autre par cette intrusion incongrue dans notre après-midi tranquille jusqu'à présent. Lentement je sors un biscuit sec de la ration avant de le poser gentiment dans la direction du lapin, qui après deux minutes d'intense réflexion s'avance curieux vers le biscuit et commence à le grignoter doucement. Nous continuons tout deux notre repas en profitons de cet instant de paix durant plusieurs minutes. Puis alors que je range doucement mes affaires me préparant à partir et que le lapin se dirige vers sa tanière, nous entendons tout deux des exclamations de voies.

« On va jeter un coup d'œil ? » le lapin me regarde interdit avant de partir nonchalamment dans sa tanière, d'un air de dire, problème d'humain pas problème de lapin tu te débrouilles. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant la réponse éloquente de mon surprenant compagnon, avant de me relever et de me diriger vers un point d'observation adéquat … comme ce rocher au sommet de la crête dont les alentours sont couverts d'herbes hautes.

J'utilise la lunette de mon arme pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Qui se révèle être une adolescente d'environ 18 ans, les cheveux blonds et qui sont regroupés en deux queues de chevales, perchée sur un cheval recouvert d'une armure argentée dont certaines plaques, notamment la plaque frontale et les jupes qui sont bleues.

« Mais bordel de dieu, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée .. » Mon regard tombe alors sur le très probable propriétaire du cheval à la vue de son armure de plaque bleu et de la longue lance qu'il porte dans une main, l'épée longue qui pend à sa ceinture et le fait qu'il a les reines dans ses mains guidant la monture.

« Dans un buisson pour observer un groupe d'individus monsieur. »

« Athéna, c'était une question rhétorique, merci de m'annoncer une évidence inutile »

« Une question rhétorique monsieur ? »

« Une phrase prononcée de façon interrogative mais, qui n'attend aucune réponse, car elle est déjà connue de celui qui parle, c'est une figure de style ironique, sarcastique, intellectuel, objective ou dans le cas présent sert à souligner le WTF de la situation. » je grommelle entre mes dents irrité par la stupidité crasse du concepteur d'Athéna qui n'ont même pas pensées à lui mettre les règles de grammaire basique dans les circuits. Durant cette leçon de français improvisée mes yeux tombent sur le dernier membre du groupe, un homme mettons 23 ans, cheveux bleus et court, portant une épée longue au côté et ce qui semble être une armure de cuir, avec une spalière au bras gauche, le bras droit nu, je dirais qu'il est droitier.

« Entrée enregistrée monsieur, merci. » … merci capitaine obvious tu gagne un cookie. Mais je prend note qu'elle a retenu de dire merci pour une fois. Tiens le groupe reprend ça route, dans la même direction que moi … je vais les suivre à distance respectable, on verra bien ce qui arrivera.

* * *

Premier chapitre de cette histoire, vous pouvez vous lâcher sur les commentaires, autrement je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que merci de prendre quelques instants pour lire ce chapitre.

Until next time, and don't forget ... PRAISE THE SUN FOR SOME JOLLY COOPERATION !


	2. seconde entrée

Voilà deux jours que je suis le petit groupe à distance respectable. Bien que je n'entende rien de leurs conversations, hormis les quelques éclats de la jeune fille qui n'apprécie pas particulièrement les nuits à la belle étoile et les éclats de rire du meneur, le groupe me semble être des membres d'une même famille. J'ai bien failli me faire repérer par le chevalier lorsqu'il est revenu de la chasse et est passé juste à cinq mètres de ma cachette. Autrement, deux journées calmes. Athéna et moi en avons profité pour faire l'inventaire et revoir les dernières données enregistrées avant notre réveil.

Commençons par les bonnes nouvelles, niveau énergétique, tant que je porte mon armure, marcher générera suffisamment de courant pour maintenir Athéna en marche ainsi que mon HUD. L'armure en elle-même n'a pas trop souffert, quelque coup de peinture ici, un peu d'huile de coude par là et ça repart comme en 40. Mon fusil d'assaut est en parfaite état de marche, de même que mon arme de poing et il me reste même deux flash, trois grenades frag, deux fumigènes, un bleu et un vert et enfin ma baïonnette et mon sabre d'officier. Niveau victuailles j'ai fini hier mes dernières rations, je suis passé sur la faune et la flore local, à noter qu'Athéna ne reconnait pas certaine espèce de plante que je découvre.

Les moins bonnes nouvelles maintenant, selon Athéna et je suis d'accord avec elle, malgré le caractère ahurissant de cette idée, nous ne sommes plus sur Terre et pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, les dernières données collectées dans le système correspondent bien à mes derniers souvenirs, c'est-à-dire le petit matin dans le bâtiment qui servait de QG au régiment. Donc rien d'anormal jusqu'au moment où je sors rejoindre mes hommes pour leurs transmettre les ordres du jour et là plus rien, flash blanc autant dans mon souvenir que dans le fichier, puis pouf l'enregistrement reprend après 1 minute et 32 secondes de blanc et montre le ciel bleu sous lequel je me suis moi-même réveillé. Deuxièmement, Athéna ne reconnait pas certaine plante ... Athéna est un commandbot militaire, toutes les informations utiles à la guerre sont enfoncées dans son processeur, dont la faune et la flore. Et enfin le plus évident au premier coup d'oeil, le groupe que je suis, je veux dire une armure de plaque, une lance et un cheval de guerre à l'époque des missiles stratosphériques ? Ou il est très con, ou le terme fusil ne lui dit rien.

Bon passons aux nouvelles vraiment mauvaises. Aucunes pièces de remplacement pour mon armure, encore moins pour les systèmes électroniques dont Athèna. Aucunes munitions supplémentaires, je vais devoir survivre sur ce que j'ai avec moi. Aucune information sur ce monde, je parle même pas de m'orienter dans ce bordel. Aucune médication et probablement aucune défense immunitaire contre les maladies du coin. Et surtout nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de comment rentrer. En bref je suis pas dans la merde.

Je suis perdu dans mes propres pensée lorsque la voix d'Athéna me sort de ma létharghie.

" Monsieur, ils se sont arrêtés" Effectivement le groupe est à l'arrêt, et je me suis rapproché deux sans faire attention d'environ une trentaine de mètres. Je m'accroupis dans les hautes herbes, avant de me mettre à ramper vers un buisson proche, histoire de pouvoir regarder sans me faire voir. Ronchon est en retrait avec le cheval, bleu et Blondinette regarde une forme sur le sol. Cette forme se révèle rapidement être celle d'un homme au cheveux blanc, un albinos ? portant une sorte de robe marron, brodé doré, montrant la tenu de cuir marron en dessous.

"... Amnèsie ! ..." ok merci Blondinette pour ce détail,

" Donc cet homme et, ou prétend être amnésique ? Bon pas mes affaires après tout. "

" Pourtant nous les suivons depuis deux jours et demi monsieur. "

" Et ? "

" ... nous les suivons pour récolter des informations sans nous faire repérer, nous prendrons la décision de nous révéler en temps et en heure à qui de droit. "

" Merci d'avoir suivi ! "

" Monsieur, à gauche, panache de fumée. " en tournant légèrement les yeux je repère se dont elle parle " Vu la hauteur, l'épaisseur du panache et l'improbabilité des autres options, un village contenant une forte quantité de bois "

"Au non ! Le village " Blondinette à remarquer aussi le panache. Rapidement je vois le groupe se précipiter vers le village, rapidement suivit par l'amnésique. J'attends qu'ils disparaissent au détour de la route avant de me relever et de piquer un sprint vers une colline qui me cache l'origine du panache.

Il ne me faut que quelques instants pour atteindre le sommet de la colline, guère plus qu'une haute bute, qui me procure un bon point de vue sur le village.

Ce dernier est en contrebas, les premières maisons à environ mille cinq cents mètres, une quarantaine de maisons en pierre, bois et chaume, une église au centre du village, une rivière traverse le village d'est en ouest, des flammes s'élèvent de plusieurs maisons et des cris se font entendre dans le village.

" Monsieur, il serait judicieux de porter assistance aux autochtones, pour que nous puissions plus facilement récupérer les informations dont nous avons besoin."

Alors que le village par doucement en fumée et que les cris des villageois résonnent à mes oreilles, je pèse lentement le pour et le contre.

" En même temps, révéler notre présence risque d'attirer une, énorme, foule d'attention peu bienveillante. Sans parler de la possible perte irréparable de l'armure, des munitions, des armes ou bien toi Athéna. "

" Et la population autochtone ?"

" Combien de personnels vivent là-bas ? 5 ou 600 ? Négligeable. Je ne gâcherai pas mes munitions pour si peu. " je réponds d'un ton neutre.

Mais à y réfléchir, une solution, plus simple et beaucoup moins couteuse se dessine dans mon esprit. Souriant comme un savant fou, je marche vers le village, sabre et pistolet au point, en sifflotant le chant de l'oignon.


End file.
